With the increasing popularity of VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol), deployments of VoIP are increasing. Although VoIP is currently used primarily for voice calls, video calls are becoming increasingly popular.
H.320 and H.323 are protocols predominantly used for transmitting video over circuit-switched networks, for example ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) and PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network). SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is designed to address the functions of signalling and session management within a packet-switched network, for example IP networks such as the Internet and/or LANs (Local Area Networks), for both audio and video.
Thus, a way of interworking or facilitating communication between an H.320/H.324 endpoint and a SIP endpoint or between two H.320/H.324 endpoints across a SIP network is proposed.